Shall We Dance?
by Misery Loathes Company
Summary: Daniel twirled Betty out of his grip and back in, her back to him, and slowly ran his fingers along her arm and placed soft, electrifying kisses along her neck. Trilogy - 1: Prequel - Can't Help Falling In Love.


**A/N: This is my first **_**ever**_** Ugly Betty fic (and it's unbeta'd) so please tell me what y'all think of it. Tell me if it's rubbish, OK or both. Ooh…constructive criticism is welcome. Another thing, I'm not good at romance so…sorry guys!**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own UB or the lyrics (Enrique Iglesias), just the songs on my PC. :( Still, it's better than nothing!

* * *

He did not know how he ended up here, he just knew he had to cheer Betty up after he saw the heartbroken look on her face, resultant of Tony Pereira. So after the initial euphoria of Molly having said 'yes' to marrying him, it had subsided and taken a back seat after Betty's sullen mood.

So, after yet another busy day at _Meade_ _Publications_, he subtly asked Betty to accompany him on an "errand" for the next issue of _Mode_. Hence, at the spur-of-the-moment he took her to his favourite haunts instead of a Karaoke bar, which provided him some solace if life got hectic.

Now here they were, facing each other, both wet from the recent downpour, in a secluded gazebo near Gapstow Bridge in Central Park, with 'Hero', softly beginning to emanate from his Porsche.

"_Let me be your hero  
would you dance  
if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
and never look back?"_

He stretched out his arm, in urging Betty to accept the silent invitation.

At this, Betty looked at him, disbelief plainly written on her features. Just as well, he thought, as it made her look utterly beautiful…the way her hair was plastered to her face, water still dripping down her bangs, her eyelashes, her lush lips…

With thoughts of Molly and their engagement quickly sailing out his brain, he eagerly waited for Betty's response. After what seemed like an eternity, but had only been five seconds, she entwined her hand with his; they fit perfectly.

He held her round the waist and they slowly turned and swayed to the music. Her arms twined around his neck, head resting on his shoulder. Daniel leaned his head down gently on Betty's and with a contented grin on his face, began softly singing along.

"_I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away."_

Daniel twirled Betty out of his grip and back in, her back to him, and slowly ran his fingers along her arm and placed soft, electrifying kisses along her neck.

"_Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight."_

They were soon twirling along with the music again, lost in their happiness when both were jolted to their senses, with a bolt of lightning. Realisation suddenly dawning on Betty and what she was doing and who with; brought her fingers to her lips as thoughts of fear, confusion, anger and most of all, deeply found love buzzed through her head and fiery passion ran through her veins. And, instead of letting things go further, she did the only thing possible in this situation; she ran. She ran away from Daniel and her muddled thoughts and feelings, and the fact that he was engaged to Molly Lief.

"_You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away."_

Daniel for his part realized that he _was_ in love, but he was not in love with Molly.

Daniel was in love with his quirky assistant Betty.

Daniel Meade, playboy extraordinaire was in love with Betty Suarez, the girl with big dreams, but an even bigger heart.

He looked at Betty's retreating figure quietly whispering in the soft breeze…

"_I can be your hero."_

* * *

**A/N:This fic is based on a Hindi movie 'Kuch Kuch Hota Hai' – Some things Happen. If you want to watch it, type in 'kkhh gazebo' on YouTube & you'll find it or go onto my homepage and click on 'Favourites'. I also don't know Molly's surname, so...  
'Pereira' is a distant family name I used; it's Portuguese, but it can be Spanish as well.**

**Anyhow, thank you all for reading! And review...you know you wanna... :)**


End file.
